<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take my hand (and let me guide you tonight) by dirextorsharpe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24047455">Take my hand (and let me guide you tonight)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirextorsharpe/pseuds/dirextorsharpe'>dirextorsharpe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blindfolds, Episode Tag, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, s05e11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:54:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24047455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirextorsharpe/pseuds/dirextorsharpe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"No." Sara did one last twist on Ava's nipple with her middle and index finger and moved her hand to the back of Ava's neck, pulling some of the hair there, before moving her lips dangerously close to Ava's ear and whispering in the sexiest voice Ava had ever heard. "When I said I was going to blindfold you."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>174</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Take my hand (and let me guide you tonight)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Sara what-" Ava started when she felt her back being pressed against the wall of the bedroom she now shared with Sara, but the words died in the exact moment that Sara's lips touched her neck, right in the curve where it meets the shoulder. In the place that Sara knew made Ava's legs weak. She felt the shape of Sara's mouth change and immediately knew that the smaller one was smiling against her skin. "What are you doing?" Ava tried again, making her voice as steady as she could. </p><p>Sara finally raised her head and leveled her eyes with Ava's in the best way that their height difference allowed. She had a mischievous smile on her face that Ava knew meant trouble. </p><p>Sara hit her lashes innocently and opened her smile a little wider. "I missed you, babe" She lifted a finger and put a lock of hair behind Ava's ear, then guided that same finger lower and lower until it was partially inside Ava's shirt, which had an extra button open, in a way that the Ava from a few months ago would never dare to use. “I missed touching you, and you look beautiful in this outfit. I can't believe that if Gideon hadn't healed me, I would have lost you looking like this". </p><p>Ava smiled sheepishly, looked at Sara's finger that was still stuck in the opening of her cleavage and raised her eyebrow "Do you intend to leave that finger there?" She raised her eyes that met Sara's, just in time to see her pupils dilate and her smile becoming something even more predatory than before. </p><p>"My dear, Miss Sharpe. I do not." She lifted her body and attacked Ava's lips with anything but delicacy. Sara's hand that wasn't in Ava's blouse flew into the tallest woman's hair, gathering a handful and pulling with a little force, making Ava let out a low moan. While with her other hand, Sara hooked her finger harder and quickly and brutally pulled it down, causing all the buttons on Ava's shirt to fly through the air and the sound of them all hitting the floor was heard. </p><p>Ava gave Sara a light slap on the shoulder. "Babe, that shirt was new." She tried to sound serious but a smile graced her mouth. </p><p>Sara chose to ignore the comment and directed her two hands to the edges of Ava's blouse, brutally pushing them away and struggling a little to undo the knot at the end of the piece, but grinning as she came face to face with Ava's breasts, covered in a black lace bra that somehow made her girlfriend's breasts look even bigger and more appetizing, something Sara never thought possible. Sara's mouth watered as she felt Ava's hands guide her head to her left breast. </p><p>The younger one lowered the bra just a little, enough so that her mouth could touch not necessarily Ava's nipple, but the surrounding skin, that was extremely sensitive and the action made Ava close her eyes and throw her head back, supporting it on the wall behind her, tightening the grip of both her hands, the one on the back of Sara's head and the one on the youngest girl's waist, pulling her closer. Sara gently ran her lips on top of Ava's chest, barely touching it, but when the older woman let out a growl of disappointment, Sara opened her mouth and put her lips over a certain area and kept them there for a while, long enough so that when she took them out, a red mark, already turning purple, was present there. </p><p>She was not a possessive person, but some time ago she had discovered that Ava liked it when Sara left marks on her body. “I don't care if no one else can see them and know what they mean. I like to know that I am only yours” she said one morning when Sara pointed and apologized for the amount of marks on her breasts, belly and thighs. Her memories were interrupted by one of Ava's moans, which sounded more needy with each passing minute. </p><p>Sara finally decided to get rid of the piece on the way to her mouth, and in a single motion, she unbuttoned the clip on Ava's back and threw the piece somewhere in the room. She looked at Ava. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly, her mouth just a little open, her head thrown back and Sara thought to herself that she had never seen anything as beautiful as that. Of course, she thought that every time she looked at Ava doing anything, but at that moment, that vision was the last push she needed. </p><p>She calmly lowered her head and wrapped her lips around Ava's nipple, snaking her tongue at the peak that was already erect, ready to receive the heat coming from her mouth and emanating in the right measure, in the right place. Ava's hips jerked forward and Sara took the opportunity to slide her left hand over the edge of her girlfriend's jeans. The pants were too tight, she would never be able to stick her hand in there, so she decided to just go down a little more and apply two-finger pressure over the jean right over Ava's clit. </p><p>When the older woman sighed shakily and tightened her grip on both hands even more, Sara knew she had the result she was looking for. Sara shifted her attention to the other breast, snaking out her tongue and nibbling, making Ava squirm and cause Sara's fingers to move to the exact place where Ava needed it. She started to move against Sara's fingers, while the younger one directed half of her attention to her girlfriend's boob. Sara shifted her fingers slightly, applying a little more pressure. Enough for Ava to automatically lift her right leg and wrap it around Sara's waist. </p><p>Lance smiled before she stopped moving her mouth and completely removed her hand from Ava's body, taking a few steps back and watching Ava moan in dissatisfaction, frown and open her eyes slowly, staring at Sara “What the fuck, Sara? ” The shorter one smirked and turned, walking farther into the room, towards the bed. “Are you just going to tease me? What did I do?" Sara looked back and smiled sweetly when she saw that Ava had a worried look, probably already imagining a thousand horrible scenarios. She called out to Ava with a shake of her head and arms outstretched. </p><p>"You didn't do anything, love." She ran her fingers lightly over the bones in Ava's hips as she stared at her bare breasts. "I just have another idea about how this is going to happen." She said finally looking into Ava's eyes, making it clear that something kinky was going to happen. </p><p>"Oh, really?" Ava asked innocently. </p><p>There it was. Ava had no idea what was going to happen, but she had just joined Sara's game. </p><p>“Yeah, babe. Don't you remember what we said earlier?” Sara took one of her hands to Ava's right boob. She just loved them too much not to touch them at any opportunity she had. </p><p>"Which part? The one where you said you would kill everyone on the ship?” Ava tried to sound playful but at the end of the sentence she bit her bottom lip, the warmth of Sara's hand on her chest combined with the heat that was growing and accumulating between her legs making it impossible not to pay attention and lose herself in the senses. </p><p>"No." Sara did one last twist on Ava's nipple with her middle and index finger and moved her hand to the back of Ava's neck, pulling some of the hair there, before moving her lips dangerously close to Ava's ear and whispering in the sexiest voice Ava had ever heard. "When I said I was going to blindfold you." </p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p><p>Ava felt her legs weaken further and her stomach turn. They had talked about that before, but always as a joke, Ava never thought Sara would actually go for it. </p><p>"O-okay" Ava bit her lip again and shook her head too many times in agreement, causing Sara to giggle and give her a quick kiss. </p><p>Sara placed another light kiss on Ava's lips. Then on her neck, and on both of her breasts, and in the valley between them, and on her defined abs, and right over the border where Ava's belly skin was visible against the beginning of her jeans. She looked up when she felt one of her girlfriend's hands in her hair, a light caress. Sara quickly undid the button on the pants and helped Ava get rid of the it. Before getting up, the youngest placed a light kiss on Ava's pelvis. </p><p>"Lie on the bed, babe." Sara said and without looking a second time, she moved towards one of the furniture in the room and opened one of the drawers. "You have no idea how long I've waited for this." She said, turning to Ava and spinning the blindfold on her index finger. Ava was sprawled on the bed, legs pressed, arms at her sides, lightly gripping the sheet and her bottom lip caught between her teeth. "God, you're beautiful." The smaller one approached the bed in time to see Ava's cheeks turn a new shade of red. Ava managed to be extremely sexy and cute at the same time. How could Sara not fall head over heels for that woman? </p><p>Sara quickly got rid of her own clothes, leaving only her panties, throwing the rest in some corner of the room. She got on the bed and allowed herself to appreciate the vision of her girlfriend, waiting to be fucked by Sara and no one else. After a few seconds, she knelt between Ava's legs, looking her in the eye and smiling a little. Sara ran a single finger of her free hand over Ava's defined stomach until the entrance to her pussy, feeling the liquid through her panties already accumulating. Ava shifted and Sara withdrew her finger. </p><p>"I'm going to put the blindfold on you now, okay, love?" Sara said as she positioned herself on Ava's stomach, with one leg on either side of her waist, making Ava moan and close her eyes when she felt Sara was already wet thanks to the roleplay and the idea of having Ava at her mercy. Ava could do nothing but nod. "What's your safe word?" </p><p>Ava gathered all the remaining forces in her body to be able to say "Beebo" under Sara's dirty gaze and the sight of her hands opening the blindfold and taking it towards her eyes. Sara smiled and Ava lifted her head slightly so that her girlfriend could position the thing in the best possible way. </p><p>“Good girl” Sara moved back a little and once again enjoyed the sight of Ava, now with a blindfold over her eyes, not knowing what was coming. "Are you feeling okay?" The smaller one asked when she saw that Ava's chest was already rising and falling at a higher speed than normal. </p><p>"Babe..." Ava squirmed again when Sara stood up and positioned herself between her legs again. </p><p>Sara lay down on Ava - carefully to not put all her weight on her and not hurt her - and placed her right hand on Ava's neck, her thumb pressed against the jaw bone, and pulled Ava into a hot, dirty kiss. Ava immediately reciprocating in the same intensity. Tongues waging a battle that in the end no one would win, but both were too proud to admit. Ava brought her right hand to Sara's hair, pulling her lips even closer to her own, while the left one went to the Sara's ass, making them both moan when Sara's abs touched Ava's panties, now completely ruined and showing how wet and ready to be fucked Ava was. </p><p>Sara shifted a little, putting pressure on Ava's center and making her break the kiss so she could curse under her breath. </p><p>"<em>Shit.</em> Sara, please." Ava pleaded already, shifting and moving her hands toward Sara's, guiding them to her throbbing center. Sara laughed and grabbed the edges of Ava's panties, pulling it by her long legs and biting her bottom lip when her gaze went to Ava's pussy and she realized that her girlfriend was literally dripping. </p><p>The smaller one moved both hands over Ava's muscular thighs, stopping a few inches from where Ava wanted and needed. "What you want?" Sara asked with her eyes fixed on the point between Ava's legs where she saw the glow of her pre cum adorn her pussy. </p><p>Ava took a deep breath and said in a shaky voice "You." </p><p>Sara huffed and crouched, placing a kiss under Ava's stomach line. "I'm right here. Is that all?" </p><p>Although Sara was unable to see it, she knew her girlfriend well enough to know that she had rolled her eyes under the blindfold. </p><p>"Just fuck me already, Sara" Ava burst out and spread her legs, hoping that her girlfriend wouldn't be mean at least this time, and would just do what Ava wanted. Heavens know that Ava didn't expect to actually, at that very moment, feel Sara's mouth on her pussy. “Oh, shit.” </p><p>Sara smiled as she moved her tongue to the entrance of Ava's pussy. Right in that place where the liquid accumulates and collected a little with her tongue, then spreading it to Ava's clit and swirling her tongue there a few times. </p><p>She looked up and the sight of Ava blindfolded, her hand on the wall behind the bed with her mouth open in a perfect "O" made the warmth between her own legs grow even more. For a moment the thought of masturbating while going down on Ava crossed her mind and it seemed extremely tempting, but when Ava's hand flew into her hair at the same time that Ava let out a loud moan, all of her attention was turned to her girlfriend and the only thing she could think of at that moment, was to make Ava come and feel her cum running down her throat and chin. </p><p>Ava felt the pressure in her belly growing stronger and faster and faster. Blindfolded, all her other senses got sharper. She felt every bit of Sara that was in contact with her skin. </p><p>Sara's few strands of hair touching the inside of Ava's thigh. </p><p>The warmth of Sara's left hand tightly gripping Ava's left thigh, in contrast to the cold emanating from the ring on Sara's little finger. And the left hand, with the rings on the pinky and ring finger. </p><p>Every fiber of Sara's tongue in contact with Ava's clit. </p><p>The soft lips that took the place of Sara's tongue and enveloped the small mound, making Ava's fingers instantly cling more tightly to Sara's hair. </p><p>Sara was good at that, of course she was. But every time she would go down on Ava, Ava felt like that was the best oral she had ever received. </p><p>Ava let out an angry growl when she felt Sara's mouth pull away from her, but before she could even have another reaction, Sara stuck her middle finger in Ava's entrance and the latter moaned at the sensation. </p><p>Sara knew it wouldn't be enough, she just wanted to drag it as far as possible, because fucking Ava Sharpe blindfolded didn't happen every day. She crawled upwards and crashed her lips against Ava's. The two women moaned as they tasted Ava's taste being shared between their mouths and mixed in both salivas. </p><p>The smaller one withdrew her finger from Ava for a second, then returned it together with the ring finger, with the addition of her index finger lifted up a little, being rubbed on Ava's clit every time Sara pushed the other two deep in Ava's pussy. </p><p>"Babe..." Ava began to feel the trail of electricity running through her body. Starting at her toes, moving up her legs, feeling every inch of the contrast between the warmth of Sara's hands and the small cold spots of the rings against the inside of Ava's thighs. At the same time that the chain passed through her hands, her arms, and her belly, until it found the exact spot where Sara's index finger rubbed with the right pressure, at the right speed, at the right spot. "Sara, I'm coming-" she felt the first tremor hit and Sara accelerated her movements, kissing Ava harder. "Sara. Oh God." She broke the kiss to breathe and talk. </p><p>Sara directed her kisses to the pulse point on Ava's neck, thanks to Ava's hand guiding her there. Ava's right hand was violently tangled in Sara's hair - who was happily welcoming the very known pain - while the left pulled the sheet so hard that she felt the fabric tear under her nails. </p><p>Sara felt Ava's clit throbbing harder and harder and her pussy clenching more and more around her fingers, she knew Ava was close. She picked up the pace and took a rather hard bite on Ava's neck, and that was the push she needed. Sara felt Ava arch her back, her pussy clench against her fingers tightly and a brutal moan come out of her girlfriend's mouth. </p><p>And then she felt the liquid running down her fist, Ava letting out a groan of relief and her pussy getting tighter and tighter around her fingers. Sara waited until her girlfriend's pussy stopped pulsing, spreading small kisses on Ava's neck and collarbone, taking in the almonds smell that Ava had, even mixed with the little sweat she had on her skin. </p><p>When Sara felt a small tap on her shoulder, she understood that Ava was warning her that it was over. Sara slowly removed her fingers from Ava, receiving a sly moan in response. She knelt on the bed and took her free hand to the blindfold and pulled it away from Ava's eyes, meeting the green, now mixed with a large proportion of black in the center, eyes that she loved so much. </p><p>Sara smirked before bringing the fingers that had been inside Ava just a few minutes ago to her mouth, closing her eyes, tasting the wonderful flavor that her girlfriend had. </p><p>Ava narrowed her eyes and sat on the bed, approaching Sara and the sexy act she was doing, grabbing her waist. Sara didn't open her eyes, but smiled when she felt Ava's fingers sink into her skin in a possessive and almost brutal way. </p><p>In a quick and experienced movement, Ava, still holding Sara's waist, put strength on her upper body, and made Sara land laying under her. </p><p>Sara ended up letting out a little giggle in surprise at the sudden movement. "Wow. You're strong, huh?" She said in a playful tone when Ava fit against her body against Sara's and Sara ran her hands over the other woman's back "I can even feel the muscles" Sara waggled her eyebrows as she brought her hand up to Ava's ass. </p><p>"You're all hands, aren't you?" Ava said and gave Sara a small kiss on the lips, before approaching her ear and whispering. "Maybe next time I should handcuff you."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have really little faith on my own writing skills, but I hope you guys enjoyed it! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>